


Serpentina

by DaddiWasHere



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-09-30 07:19:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17219429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaddiWasHere/pseuds/DaddiWasHere
Summary: "Baby, ignorance is bliss. Yeah I know exactly what this is, oh..."





	Serpentina

Pain registers like a hint, warning. She tastes the metallic of blood on her urbane tongue. The fuck if she cares, bites her own bottom lip a little bit harder, perforating the thin skin of the thick flesh. Anything to trap the noise she’s about to let escape. It’s neglectful enough that she gasps upon first sight.

Brandy eyes are tense and parched from the labor of looking, longing. She hasn’t blinked in minutes, blinks exactly once and regrets it. She doesn’t want to miss a single fucking thing. From behind the glass of the VIP area she has a clear view of the main stage, can only faintly hear the whoops & hollers as the rabble below enjoy the show. All eyes are on the girl at the center.

Maybe not the most acrobatic on the roster by far, but she doesn’t have to be. She’s just so fucking sexy. The girl moves with both leisure & abandon like she has all the time in the world, like she doesn't even need the money being thrown at her as though the bills are flowers at an opera playhouse. She dances like she knows the power that she holds but couldn't give a single shit about pleasing anyone. This is for herself, her own pleasure and amusement. The onlookers are coincidental.

She can see everything from up there. Her spellbound stare pays close attention as the dancer downstairs writhes in rhythm with the explicit song scoring her racy routine, swinging on that platinum pole one last time before dipping to the floor to collect her cash and deliver a parting wink to the horde of brittle masculinity.

But the moment that truly takes her breath away is when the girl looks right up in their direction and pouty pillowy lips blow a cheeky kiss up at her. In that moment everything seems to slow down, her vision and hearing tunneling out. She can see everything from up there – _everything_ – and there's only one thing she wants.

It’s easy to tell that the petite performer is in high demand. Teeth the shade of sugar eventually release the blood-red flesh which immediately obeys her impulse to ask someone just who that girl is with the rose-gold ringlets and fire in her eyes. Asks what she’s called, requests her company, insists upon it, has to meet her at once no matter what that takes.

She waits in a private room for exactly too long, her bare ring-finger twitching after she lays down her purse. It’s too long as she reapplies her signature cherry-red lipstick. It’s too long as she smoothes her autumn-red hair, flipping it over her shoulder. It’s too long as her arterial-red nails tap against a milky knee, lengthy legs crossed and timorous thighs pressed tightly together in anticipation. The chatter of nightlife doesn’t so much as bleed a drop through the walls, isolation, privacy, perfect. Only the private club’s pedestrian playlist plays through the loudspeakers, raucous and raunchy, selling animalistic sex with every lyric, note and beat. She has to roll her eyes. Her thirst has already been triggered tonight and all it took was the blow of a kiss.

One heart beats in her chest, yet two pulses throb in her body. She clears her parched throat, reaches out for her martini glass to aid in oiling the arid orifice. Even now as a grown woman possessing real tangible quantifiable power in the real tangible quantifiable world, she swallows the etched urge to either hang her head or look over her shoulder, her mother’s words from years prior still echoing in her mind to this day.

 _Deviant_.

At last, the door slowly swings open admitting a cacophony of catcalls for a short-lived moment, then shuts closed and they are finally left alone together. Isolation, privacy, perfection.

She straightens her spine and tries to don her poker face. Russet eyes with long lashes travel from sparkling silver stilettos, clear-painted toes peeping out, to skinny ankles and up a pair of smooth and slender shapely legs. It’s challenging not to gawk. The girl doesn’t simply walk in, she struts. Doesn’t just move forward, but sways from side to side, hips hypnotizing.

The guest’s lustful study of the entertainer jumps straight up to her lovely face when she stops right in front of her, hip slanted to one side and glossy lips forming a sexy lopsided smirk as she looks back at her with her own warm dusky contemplation.

Yes, this will do very well. After tonight she knows that her life won’t be the same, that _she_ won’t be the same, but what a way to go. She’ll have this dance and feast her eyes until she’s had her fill and has it all out of her system. Then she’ll forsake this part of herself for once and for all, going back to her real life, never to return. Never.

Before the girl can even fix her pretty mouth to say anything, the other woman asks, “Do you normally keep clients waiting or did I catch you at a bad time?”

What she truly wants is to smile and ask her entire life story before worshipping her body all night long, but that’s too much honesty, too real. More than she can take, more than she can give away. So when all else fails, this is her default state, sarcastic, brash, bitchy some would say. But perhaps if she can throw her real world power around, she can get through this getting exactly what she wants without leaving a trail, something she’s always conscious to avoid.

It’s all a façade, after all. From the make-up and the music, to the garments and the gyrating, to the smoke and strobe lights, and even down to the flirting and the occasional fondling. It’s all a lie. None of it is real, but none of it is meant to be. Places like this are where she can leave some of that tangible quantifiable reality that’s so much work to maintain at the door and enter a fantasy world where everything is easy and no one cares. Pick a fantasy, any fantasy, and it’s hers for the right price. It’s like disneyland for the deviants, but she knows that this has to be her last trip before both her worlds collide and leave her the sole casualty.

“You saying I’m not worth the wait, Red?”

Fuck. The whimper is right on the tip of her tongue. At this point, the seated woman starts to believe that she’s made a terrible mistake. She wonders how someone can look the way this girl does and still dare to sound like that, voice like crushed Oreo cookies. The beautiful being before her auburn orbs may just be her undoing because yes, she is absolutely worth the wait. This girl, this _woman_ whose beauty defies reason and whose confidence transcends language, this is a woman worth waiting for indeed. This is just her type.

“You wouldn’t be here otherwise, _Serpentina_.” There's a note of mocking in her tone.

They both smirk knowing that they only have the next few songs together, as the club rules dictate, but they can’t help taking a long moment to admire each other.

There’s already a large neat stack of crisp hundred-dollar bills sitting handsomely on the table near the plush white couch. The upright woman’s eyes don’t even sneak a peek at it; they focus on the body before her, legs crossed primly and an arm casually draped atop the backrest like she owns the entire fucking city. Said eyes deliberately scan her body from the expensive red-bottomed heels on her pallid feet to the short-hemmed long-sleeved crimson dress shrouding her body, all the way up to the fiery mane framing her faintly flushed face.

Despite her blush, “Well? Do you plan to do more than stand there or is this what I paid for?” she finds the audacity to say, is proud of it too, even fleetingly inspects her nails, for control.

Only now do those pretty browns glance away from her, direct their attention to the impressive – bordering on overcompensatory – green pile of cash on the side table with a sudden and wholesome laughter cutting above the cloying treble of a top forty banger.

Something nameless materializes deep within the redhead’s chest, she felt something. It’s unexpected but the smile that crosses her face at that sweet sound, congratulating herself for being the one to draw it out, somehow it only helps confirm that she’s made the right choice tonight.

“Guess I’m just used to being the hottest person in this room, until now.”

She’s furiously blushing, she knows, they both know. This woman has a smart mouth on her and it makes her… _endearing_. The fact that money doesn’t seem to impress her that much is even more attractive if not entirely dangerous. All of that coupled with her voice and her body should be enough to drive anyone to do something stupid. She wills herself not to do or say something stupid. It’s the last thing she needs right now, not tonight of all nights, but she just couldn’t help it as soon as she saw her she had to meet her and for better or worse she’s glad she is.

The wealthy woman’s plump lower lip slots back in-between her perfect teeth as _Serpentina_ begins to dance for her. She knows it’s not her real name, would be shocked and offended on her behalf if it were, but there’s just something about how she moves that makes her alias fit her so seamlessly.

She was striking from afar, but up close she is otherworldly, quite possibly the most attractive person she’s ever seen, honestly. Her skin, so much skin, glittering and practically glowing under the multicolored lights reflecting off of her flawless fawn figure. Not much is left to the imagination in the little outfit packaging her petite physique. Where does one even look?

The curves of her tiny waist and hips are underscored and exaggerated by her metrical movements. Her hands roam her own body, over her neck, over her small breasts swaying with the inertia.

A pink tongue darts out to lick rouged lips at the spellbinding sight.

“You’re allowed to talk you know?” says that raspy voice out loud.

A throat clears quietly after having rested idle for about half a minute. “I know. This isn’t my first rodeo.”

“Too bad, Red. I would’ve loved to break you in.”

Her pussy clenches. Her ears burn. Her mind races. She knows she probably says that to everyone, but she also knows she’ll be replaying that line in her head the next time she plays with her vibrator. She takes a shuddering breath, calmly crosses her arms and recrosses her legs to give nothing away, looks back up at the woman teasing her.

Never missing a beat, the insanely attractive ecdysiast continues to make small talk with her for  some reason. “Come here often?”

She almost doesn’t hear the question although she’s staring right at her lovely lips as she asks it. Nice lips, nice nose, nice eyes, chin, cheeks, not a single imperfection in sight. What the fuck.

“For business, or when the mood strikes,” she manages to reply.

What she doesn’t need to say is how often this mood strikes, wanting the company of a woman but only able to do it discreetly. Many a business meeting has been carried out at such a place, but it’s been ages since she started to come out on her own, playing out her secret little Sapphic fantasy.

“And what are you in the mood for tonight?”

 _Serpentina_ knowingly twists her hips and turns to the side, showing off the aesthetically pleasing flat plane of her stomach and the mesmerizing swell of her breasts and ass as her body rolls to the melody, revealing a tattoo right near the side of her right breast.

God, she wants her. “Pleasure?” her mouth mutters without her brain’s permission. She bites her lip hard, wishes she had bitten her tongue instead. She’s giving too much away. She has to reign herself in before she says something else stupid, no matter how enchanting this woman is proving to be.

For the first time since she started dancing she stops moving, waits until their eyes lock once more. “You know, I’ve never danced for anyone this hot before.”

“Somehow I find that easy to believe,” she says, for control.

There’s that laughter again but she’s quickly distracted by the sight of the most exquisite ass in existence rocking and wriggling right in front of her face. If anyone is talking to her at that point, she can’t hear them. Her eyes watch, entranced. Oh how she hungers, thirsts. She drinks it all in with greedy eyes, she’s been famished. _Serpentina’s_ ass, guys. Wow.

At that very moment the music changes to a slow and simple contemporary guitar ballad. The shift is jarring. She’s never heard the song before but when she turns around there seems to be recognition on the dancer’s face who rolls her eyes with fondness and starts to mouth the words along with the artist. She stirs with the sedate strums of the lone instrumental, smiling eyes meeting the patron’s awed expression.

Then she leans forward and takes a pale knee in her warm hand, firmly pushes it to the side until her legs are no longer crossed all so that she can climb into her lap. Not only that, but she physically uncrosses the other woman’s arms and slithers her near-naked body right up against the lavish fabric of an over-priced dress.

And moreover… she sings – _sings!_ – the chorus directly into the other woman’s ear with an unexpectedly angelic voice.

_‘So tell me that that pussy is mine, yeah…_

_Tell me, tell me baby…_

_It’s all mine, yeah.’_

The lyrics hit the woman underneath right between her legs, pulls that long-held moan right out of her mouth. There’s a chuckle yet again but right in her ear, supple lips brushing right against a blushing ear like a whisper. The sensation tickles, her nipples are hard.

Her breath smells minty, her long cerise locks smell like citrus as she whips her head back and forth, and her body smells like dessert as she kneels up until her breasts are level with a reddened face, pasties covering her areolas.

No words can describe this experience, what the ginger is feeling, but the closest she can think of is… _hot_. Her pulse is pounding like she accidentally bit her tongue and her underwear is beginning to feel a little uncomfortable because there’s a gorgeous girl grinding into her lap and singing dirty things into her ear. This is more intense than she expected, she may combust.

 _Serpentina_ reaches for the side table and picks up the forgotten martini glass, offering it to her lips.

“Thanks.” She has a sip, sighs as the glass is emptied by the other woman and placed back where it was found.

Then with a voice breathy from exertion, the stripper asks, “Do you wanna touch me?”

This is unprecedented. It’s one thing for her to feast with her eyes and lock the images and smells and sounds into her head to access later when she needs something, anything, to help her along over the edge, but- Look, does she wish she hadn’t covered up so much of her skin so she can feel the woman sat atop her lap more intimately? God yes, fuck yes. Being an active participant in the dance of deviancy on the other hand is something quite else. She takes a second to weigh her thoughts.

She swallows her saliva, realizes she’s salivating at the thought of being able to lay hands on her picturesque sand-hued curves. To be able to touch it, feel it, pull it close and hold it against her own. “I thought we weren't allowed to touch,” she utters so softly, all but begging for permission because she doesn’t really even need to think about it, she wants it so badly. She doesn't even usually let the dancers touch her at all, but it's what she wants more than anything right now, tonight it's what she _craves_.

"My body, my rules," she shrugs as though she didn’t just grant a deeply closeted lesbian her living wish.

“Of course I want to touch you,” she says, breathless from restraint. She needn’t say more.

 _Serpentina's_ smile is dazzling as she takes the wrists of a pair of twitchy hands into her own, placing shy palms onto her smooth sun-kissed thighs. There's glitter all over her body and it rubs off on her hands, an imprint. While watching the redheaded woman watch her movements nervously, her hands gently caress from the backs of her wrists to the tips of her long fingernails and down again, encouraging them to move freely as a new song begins.

She gently tucks red hair behind a pierced ear. A dark eyebrow lifts in question and they restore eye contact. “Can I touch _you_?”

“Isn’t that part of your job?” she giggles gaily as her hands begin to get brave, strokes the expanse of silky-soft skin at her disposal. Thighs, hips, sides. She drags her nails lightly over the skin and can’t help but grin when the body in her lap shivers in response.

“Ooh… Not what _I’m_ about to do.”

Eager hands stop at the curve of her hips. This is her fantasy after all she reminds herself, and why not go out with a glorious bang. She licks her painted lips, whispers, “Do what you please.”

Before she can do anything else, _Serpentina_ first runs her thumb over the bruised bottom brim she'd bitten bloody. “What happened to your lip?” Her eyebrows furrow and for a moment a look of concern flashes across her pretty face.

With that, her last shred of self-control be damned in this fantasy land, the woman simply replies, “I saw _you_.”

And then they’re kissing. What she doesn’t expect is for her to be so soft with her, fingers cradling her jaw like a broken bird and pushing her plump pink lips against soft red lips in the chastest kiss she’s ever shared. Her eyes flutter shut like a butterfly who’s finally come to rest as she lets her press their slightly parted mouths together. She can’t help but moan at the sweetness and the gentle sucking sensation. When they pull apart it’s with a sound akin to the whistle of a boiling teakettle. They chuckle at the cute noise, eyes hooded in lust, tilting their heads in sync and going in for another one, receiving it with closed eyes and open lips. The kiss deepens, tongues tasting and tangling, not really a battle for dominance per say but rather a parallel pursuit of pure pleasure.

 _Serpentina_ kisses her with a passion she’s never felt before in her entire life. She grabs the woman's undulating hips hard and pulls her right up against her stomach as the woman in her lap gives little love-bites to her lips and sucks on her tongue like she’s desired it for decades. The dancer moves her sensual assault to her jaw and neck and the client lays her head back against the couch to expose more of her skin to that talented mouth. She feels gentle hands pull her face back up against hers for more making out.

She can’t stop moaning into every kiss, can’t help it as her hands travel all over _Serpentina’s_ body while a different pair of hands slide down from her face and over her chest to squeeze her breasts. She leans into the touch. “More,” says she. When those hands descend, the muscles of her quaking stomach jump, her arousal going viral. One hand stays there, feeling her tremble, while the other slips boldly further down her thigh before changing direction to disappear under her dress up between her legs until she's cupping her with a gentle but firm hand. They break their kiss panting.

“Whose pussy is this?” _Serpentina_ whispers in her ear.

“Yours,” she answers, gasps at her own quick reply.

The pink-haired dancer moans and kisses her yet again. Then she pulls back and smirks that smirk, can just feel how soaked the redhead is through the cloth of her underwear.

“What's your name, beautiful?” Her hand moves away from her heat, runs her short nails up and down parted thighs left exposed by her dress riding up.

“Cheryl.”

Tilts her head as she says, “ _Cheryl_ … I get off at four.” Bites her lip in anticipation.

Cheryl knows immediately what the implication of that statement is. Her impulsivity leads her to ask a bold question in return. “Would you like to spend the night with me?”

“Yeah?” A smiling _Serpentina_ joins her hands behind her neck as though the question itself didn’t catch her off-guard. “Your girlfriend won’t mind?”

Cheryl pecks her lips as she laughs. “Subtle. No, I don’t have a girlfriend. I'm all yours.” She takes Toni's hand and puts it back under her dress. “Yours,” says Cheryl clearly.

“I’d have to be a fucking idiot to turn you down.”

“Don’t worry. I'll make it worth your while.”

“Oh trust me, baby, you will. Name’s Toni, by the way.”

“Pleasure to make your acquaintance, Toni.”

Toni’s about to kiss her again when there’s a banging noise at the closed door. “Well on that note, it's time I got back to work.”

“ _No_.” Cheryl’s arms are still around her, they refuse to let her go.

She settles back down in the pouting redhead’s lap. “No?”

“No. I’ll talk to your boss. Can you be ready to meet me out back in fifteen minutes?”

“Cheryl, I told y-”

“Sh… Let me take care of it. I negotiate for a living.”

A dark brow lifts still skeptical. “And do you always get what you want?”

“I don’t always want what I get, but I want you. Please Toni, trust me.”

“You aren’t gonna try and _pretty woman_ me, are you?” Toni jokes.

Cheryl’s face turns away as she laughs, “I’m no savior, trust me. I just want you to fuck me.”

Toni just looks at her like well damn, shrugs her shoulders with an ease that both surprises and delights the other woman.

“You're definitely getting what you want tonight then.” And that's a promise Cheryl hopes she will keep.

And sure enough, under twenty minutes later a rose-red Thunderbird is making a beautiful exit from the club with a pretty woman bundled up in a black leather jacket and matching beanie sitting in the passenger seat, Toni’s newly lit cigarette in one hand and Cheryl’s nearby thigh in the other.

Windows rolled down under the cover of night with the air sinking its cold bite into their skin, it’s refreshing to the couple of bodies already running hot from their little rendezvous. Cheryl navigates the empty streets of Riverdale with heedless speed and a tight grip on the steering wheel, subtly checking the rearview mirror every now and again. Toni is quiet, smoking her own thoughts away. When they come to a stop at one of the few red lights they encounter, the hum of the engine drowning out the crickets, the woman in the driver’s seat feels the hand on her thigh give a little squeeze.

“Are you okay?”

Cheryl's fingers tighten around the wheel. “Why do you ask?”

“You’ve been weird and jumpy the whole ride over.”

“I’m just… cautious.”

Toni scoffs. “Please. We could do it in the backseat right now and no one would ever know.” Toni watches Cheryl’s unguarded expression, laughs at the embarrassment clear on her face.

“Toni!” she scolds, then laughs out loud, surprising even herself. Using her thumb as carefully as she can, she uses the reflection in the rearview mirror to wipe the single tear from the corner of her eye. “Bold of you to think I would ever defile my car like that.”

“But now you’re thinking about it, aren’t you?”

A red brow lifts at the smirking woman. “I-” The traffic light turns green, reflects in their eyes like greed.

Toni crooks her finger, leans exactly halfway in. “C’mere.” She smiles staring at Cheryl’s lips.

Cheryl finds herself mindlessly closing the gap and accepting the kiss. She doesn’t think she’ll ever get used to this feeling, doesn’t think she’ll ever get bored of it, wonders if she’ll ever feel something like this again one day.

The light shining on their faces turns amber as Cheryl throws caution to the wind. The light shining on their faces turns red as they  stop kissing and pull away.

“See? The universe didn’t explode.”

Cheryl can’t bring herself to agree with her though. It did explode because every time they kiss, her entire world erupts in fireworks like some overused cliche.

The light shining on their smiling faces turns green, reflects in their eyes like Spring, like beginnings.

Cheryl finally checks them into the only decent hotel in town, makes sure to use cash and a non-deplume. There’s not much talking - the PG13 grope session on the elevator up doesn't count - until they’ve put their purses down and gotten settled in.

While Toni shrugs off her jacket, takes a tour of the luxurious hotel room and admires the view, Cheryl hangs the Do Not Disturb tag on the outside of the door and picks up the hotel phone.

“Cheryl? Oh, there you are,” Toni says, “So I’m gonna check out the shower, but... you’re free to join me.”

She blushes, her lesbian eyes dragging over Toni’s flannel, mesh and ripped jeans aesthetic like she can undress her through sheer will alone. She's already so turned on it's actually not even funny. “Tempting, but I’ll wait right here for you.”

Toni shrugs, cocky as hell. “Well if you change your mind...”

Cheryl's mind does change about a hundred times in that time, temptation fighting her tooth and nail, but ultimately she decides it's best to give herself some time and space to calm the fuck down, really.

She’s standing by the glass wall in just a fluffy white robe sipping a glass of champagne as she watches  over the sleepy peppy town when a sudden reflection in the glass catches her eye. She turns away to find Toni coming out of the shower in a fog of steam, letting her hair down from being tied up and strutting out with that same sway in her hips from when they first met just over an hour ago. Barefoot she’s even smaller than Cheryl remembers, but her presence fills up the entire suite, breath taking.

“Celebrating already? We haven't even started,” Toni says walking right past a room service tray with popped champagne chilling in a stainless steel bucket.

Mahogany eyes trail ecru skin still wet from showering, flecks of glitter still clinging to Toni’s collar bones and shoulders. “Why wait?” she shrugs, confident the night will be one worth celebrating. It's already enough that she's with the most beautiful woman in Riverdale for her last night of Sapphic indulgence. It can only get better.

Toni is used to being coveted. In her line of work, and even before now, she’d gotten accustomed to a long line of lusty looks sent her way, whether she wants the attention or not. She is well aware that there is a physical beauty about her, yes, but only a few people have ever seen past that to the other beauties she knows she holds within her. There is something about the way Cheryl looks at her though, something deep and searching. Yes, she is clearly very horny, that’s why they are both about to have sex, but Toni finds herself catching a glimpse of something more inside those darkened eyes. A yearning she can’t quite finger, but it's so familiar she thinks she may just be projecting instead.

“Well then…” Toni intones, eyeing Cheryl as she runs her fingers through her colorfully dyed hair and leaning against the glass wall as well.

Cheryl’s smiling eyes don’t leave hers as she sips hundreds of dollars worth of grapes and bubbles. “Well.”

Toni seductively makes her way over to stand right in front of her, looks up into the eyes of the taller woman as a hand is placed on Cheryl’s hip, slowly trails up her side and up her back and down to her shapely ass finding no tactile traces of any underwear. She's already naked underneath the robe. Ready and waiting. “So what do you wanna do?”

Cheryl bites her lip. “Kiss you.”

Toni takes the champagne glass right out of Cheryl’s hand and empties it before replacing it on the service trolley near another full glass of champagne. They won't be needing that.

“Then how about you come down here and kiss me?”

Cheryl wraps her arms around her. “Happily.”

And they're kissing yet again, but it feels just like the first time. It feels like July fourth and January first had a baby and it's growing inside Cheryl's stomach, fireworks crackling and bursting in brightness and heat.

Neither woman can get enough of savoring each other, nipping and pecking like breathing is inessential, each convinced that the other can hear the loud thudding of her heart beat crashing against her heaving chest, a rush of blood to the head ringing in her ears.

“By the way,” before she forgets, Toni pulls back to say, “I got tested for everything about three weeks ago. Haven’t slept with anyone else since. So, I’m clean.”

Cheryl hums in approval and leans in for a kiss but Toni turns away with a giggle.

“ _Focus_.”

“Oh, I’m clean too.” She kisses her neck and it's welcomed with a moan.

“So you’ve tested for STIs?”

“All of them. Regularly, trust me.”

“Is that cause you’re seeing other people right now or…”

Cheryl can't bring herself to look her in the eyes so she focuses on her pursuit of pleasure as she utters, “In a way, yes. It’s complicated," the redhead deadpans, emoting her lack of interest in continuing down this line of questioning.

“Okay," Toni seems to be fluent in complicated relationships enough to let that go, but there's still one more thing she wants to ask. She holds Cheryl away from her, grabbing her shoulders. "And are you sure this is what you wanna do, Cheryl? Cause I am.”

Impatiently, “ _Yes_. I _want_ this. I want _you_. My body, my rules, remember?”

Toni lets her bring their bodies close again with laughter in her eyes. “Your pussy’s still mine or did you forget.”

Cheryl fiddles with the plaited piece of pink in her hair. “Oh yeah?” Cheeky.

“Oh yeah.”

“Then show me.”

“I think we’ve been stalling long enough.” Toni drops her towel ceremoniously, enjoying Cheryl’s reaction expressed as a groan borne from deep inside her gut. Toni's hands work on the tie of her robe next. Cheryl lets it drop to the floor with a quiet thud as she's kissed ravenously. She allows herself to be pinned against the cool glass wall, her hands burying themselves in Toni's hair to pull their faces close.

The next thing she knows she's being pulled forward and walking backwards and falling  down onto the bed. She scoots up following a simple gesture of Toni's hand and watches as she kisses her way up her nude body, crawling on top of her slowly as if the predator hasn't already caught her prey. As though Cheryl isn't lying there ready and willing to take whatever she has to give.

"You nervous, Cheryl?" breathes Toni against Cheryl's hip as she continues to work a path for her lips up the smooth expanse of an entirely flawlessly porcelain-skinned body. She's gorgeous, Toni isn't afraid to admit.

“I’ve never been this nervous before,” Cheryl confesses as she watches sat up on her elbows.

Toni can tell, it's quite obvious. She's shaking like a leaf with all of the adrenaline. It makes her want to take her time, soothe her nerves, and then fuck her until she's shaking for other reasons. “Well don't be.” Toni  lightly bites the skin above her belly button while a hand rubs her side. “I just wanna make you feel as good as you look.” She smirks, sucking a bruise onto her stomach before soothing it afterwards.

“Consider me seduced.”

Cheryl wants to watch but she is trembling. Her eyes roll back when Toni finally arrives at her breasts with a hot wet tongue ready to devour her whole. She moans, lying back on the bed, red hair splayed out on the white pillows as she pants.

Toni looks up at the sound and she can already tell that this first round isn't going to last long.

“Spread your legs,” she whispers against a wet nipple. “You know how to do that, right?”

Cheryl obeys soundlessly, feet pulling up and knees falling easily apart for Toni to settle between them. She isn't sure what to expect next, knows what she would like to happen but would rather let Toni take the lead. She can't fathom how easy it is proving to be for her to give this stranger power over her own pleasure. Whatever it is about her that she just innately trusts, she really can't say, but she feels it vividly.

Toni pushes Cheryl's thighs to keep them apart, her mouth slowly descending until her face is staring at her dripping center. She inhales deeply, closes her eyes in bliss as her tongue delves out for its first taste.

Cheryl is immediately  back up on her elbows again. The sensation as Toni places her tongue on her clit is just overwhelming pleasure. She's gentle with it, rolling the stiff little organ around with her firm slick muscle.

Cheryl's mouth is agape in disbelief. “Oh, my God.”

Toni hums against her, vibrations driving her wild. Cheryl has a very expressive pussy. It visibly twitches and responds to every touch no matter how light. Toni proves that when she blows cold air on it then hot air and then cold again.

“Toni, please.”

Sweeping her hair out of the way, Toni brings her mouth back into play, licking her pussy whole. Her tongue runs in circles over her engorged clit and through the petals of her pussy to dip into her opening. Then she repeats it, noting all the different sounds she's able to pull out of Cheryl's mouth with each change in placement and pressure. Toni feels like a scientist experimenting to find the best way possible to make this pussy come.

From a different persepective, what Cheryl sees is an artist. If her core is the canvas, Toni's tongue is the paintbrush. Brushing and stroking and stoking her arousal with a talent,  skill and passion that could give life to a new movement, a new era.

“That feels so good.” Cheryl's eyes close as she shivers at a nip in a particularly erogenous zone.

When Toni playfully pulls away, Cheryl’s impatient hips buck towards her mouth chasing her. “Give me your face,” she all but wails, shameless.

Toni grins and gives her pussy a big loud smooch, sucking on her clit hard.

“I  like when you suck on it like that,” Cheryl whispers.

“You like that, baby? You want more?”

Cheryl nods, biting her lip as she twists her own nipples as Toni sucks her pussy into her mouth.

When Toni's tongue glides firmly against her clit from side to side, she finally slips two of her slender fingers into her wet heat, pumping them in and out.

Cheryl's lungs can take a lesson from the motion of Toni's fingers at that moment. As natural as breathing, in and out like respiration, they push in and pull out like air through a nose, out a mouth. At first it's slowly, Toni testing her tightness and wetness, measuring her own  effectiveness and Cheryl's receptiveness. Like she said earlier, she's just here to make her feel as good as she looks, and fuck if she isn't the most gorgeous creature that Toni has ever laid eyes on.

Cheryl's hips start to buck up into her face with increasing enthusiasm as the pace of  Toni's fingers and tongue quickens. She uses her free hand to pin Cheryl's hips against the bed, adding a third finger inside of her creaming pussy.

Cheryl yells out as Toni's fingers fill her up, rubbing her sensitive walls at every pass as they push in and out wetly. Toni lifts her face up and drives her fingers harder, neglecting Cheryl's tingling clit for a little while to enjoy the view of the woman underneath her. She climbs up her body until she can reach her lips, kissing her.

Cheryl kisses back with her eyes shut, their foreheads resting against each other.

“Are you close?” she's asked, to which she can only nod in the affirmative.

Toni lies atop her, uses her hips to drive her fingers harder and deeper into her, curls her fingers towards herself on every outward pass as her thumb joins back in to rub her clit. She quickly settles into a steady rhythm that leaves Cheryl unable to focus on anything but the feeling of being fucked by Toni, the stretching of her walls to accommodate her until Cheryl completely forgets what emptiness even feels like. Cheryl clutches her for dear life. Toni knows exactly what she’s doing, but what she doesn’t know is how deep she is reaching inside of her, not just physically, but even deeper still.

The redhead does her best to stay out of her own head, focuses on the physical sensations she's experiencing, holds onto Toni's body as it writhes above her, their cocked hips canting in a coordinated cadence.

“Open your eyes. I wanna see you when you come, baby.” There's that rasp again, but it's thick with arousal.

Toni can already feel her walls fluttering in preparation for her climax. And sure enough, as soon as Cheryl hears Toni's voice and sees Toni's face while feeling Toni's fingers move inside her, she has no choice but to give in and give herself over to the highest of highs.

Dark eyes roll to the back of her head, a heatwave rolling over her body as she comes so hard she forgets to breathe. Pale thighs shake violently, back and neck arching until Cheryl's poised on the crown of her head, one name on her lips over and over like a mantra.

Nowhere near done yet, Toni's mouth is quickly back down there to suck on her clit and help her ride out her orgasm which then blends into another. She keeps sucking and fucking her until Cheryl believes she can't take any more. When Cheryl turns over onto her stomach to try and get away, scared by feeling so much, Toni turns with her as though it is choreography, the suction her mouth has over her pulsating pussy not letting up. Not until she sucks her soul out through her pussy and she comes yet again with a shriek, hand smacking the bed like she's tapping out.

Toni laughs and wipes her cream-covered hand on the bedcovers when she finally lets up, slapping Cheryl's beautiful ass as her hips twitch like a glitching robot and she moans softly through the aftermath.

“You okay?” She caresses the woman's smooth behind, kneading the flesh as she pleases.

After a very long moment, Cheryl only breathily giggles. “What do _you_ think?”

Toni's laughter is from belly-deep, the sound tapering off into a hum. She lets out a deep breath, licks her lips of her lover's essence, stares spellbound at Cheryl's prone form the entire time.

Toni didn't even know Cheryl had it like that, her ass is so lovely she could bite it. She looks really good when she comes too and Toni's so turned on she just needs to feel more of her, slithers her  naked front onto Cheryl’s naked back, her hand tilting the other woman's head as she dips her head in to steal a kiss. Toni's heated core makes contact with that shapely ass and she hisses at the sensation, Cheryl's answering moan being swallowed up into her mouth. She positions herself higher and starts grinding her neglected center into Cheryl’s ass, humping her rump as their tongues tie the knot.

“Shit.” Cheryl tries to push her ass up against her but it's not enough so Toni sits up and flips Cheryl over onto her back, pulls on her arms and makes her sit up too.  She's up on her knees between her legs, guiding Cheryl's mouth to her breasts and her hand to cup her pussy faster than you can say-

“Rub my clit,” she’s told and the redhead obeys immediately, rubbing her  wet pussy with the pads of her fingers like it’ll grant her three wishes, sucks on her breasts  like they're sustenance. She's been dying to do this since the club. The way Toni rides her fingers, body rolling like she’s dancing, her mind flashes back to earlier that night when she first danced for her as _Serpentina_ and how similar her movements were to now. She had no idea at the time that that dance was a foreshadowing for... _this_. If she had known, perhaps they wouldn't both be here right now but the thought is shot on sight because they _are_ here now and it's happening so she needs to just enjoy it.

“I wanna bite them,” she says to Toni after sucking on her nipples hard.

“Then bite me,” Toni encourages immediately, pushing her chest against her hot mouth. Cheryl does so eagerly. “Harder.” Yet again she obeys and the groan of pleasure that she hears is intoxicating. The thought of giving another woman that much pleasure is so  fucking powerful it makes Cheryl feel drunk and high at the same time.

It’s only been a couple of hours since she met her and Cheryl's already obsessed with her. She wants Toni to feel as good as she made her feel so she ignores the eventual burning in her arm muscles until she hears a choking sound and abundant wetness suddenly spills all over her hand. Toni reaches down and kisses her with her whole mouth,  sucking on her tongue as she comes all over her palm, riding her climax out. She pulls back after some time when she decides that breathing is a good idea.

“Shit, that was good,” says Toni.

“Yeah?" Maintaining eye contact, Cheryl brings her soaked fingers to her own lips and licks them clean with a satisfied smirk, proud of herself for making Toni come all over the palm of her hand. “Mm... you're right.”

“What else can that tongue do?” Toni asks, biting her lip.

Cheryl smirks cockily back at her. “Lie back and find out, maybe?”

She probably won't ever admit it, but this cocky side of Cheryl is such a turn on. Playfully falling back on the pillows, piling them up behind her head, Toni opens her legs in invitation with a devilish smile. No, there's no time for a break, nor do they need one. The goal is to fuck until they pass out and in this moment they're both prepared to do just that.

All it takes is one look at those smiling lips, the same ones that blew her - and _only_ her - a kiss from center stage in a building full of men who would have done anything for the chance to worship her body; that’s all it takes for the fire in Cheryl's belly to reignite. She knows she’s lucky, but refuses to believe that anyone else could have ended up just like her tonight.

Cheryl takes the chance to kiss her way from Toni's lips, to her jaw, neck,  shoulders, collarbones, breasts, takes a detour to touch her lips to the tattoo on the side of her ribs, then stomach, bellybutton ring, hips, up her inner thighs, all the way until she reaches her final destination, Toni's perfect pussy.

Toni doesn't think she's ever seen anything as sexy as this woman right here, face nestled  between her thighs and her pretty  pouty lips latched onto her needy nethers. Cheryl’s tongue is big and long as it slides over the hood of her pulsating clit and peruses the petals of her pussy. Toni lies back with a content shiver and gets comfortable on the pillows as her fingers card through the red hair on her lap so she can better watch Cheryl eat her out like month-end take-aways. Quite a sight, especially since they manage to maintain eye contact the entire time, the intensity.

“Just like that, baby.”

Toni's body is saturated with pleasure. With the way Cheryl was so nervous before, Toni really thought she would have to teach her the ropes but she's either done this before or she's a complete natural because she builds her up to her second orgasm with a skill that Toni doesn't often encounter.

What really drives her wild though is when that thick tongue starts fucking into her pussy while her hand rubs her clit. That's when she  really loses her shit, panting like a wanton woman. She doesn't even have to announce it when she goes over the edge. Her back simply arches off of the mattress and the amount of wetness coming out of her is proof enough.

“Holy shit,” she gasps pulling Cheryl's face right up to hers and kissing her, uncaring that she's tasting her own arousal on her lover's lips.

Cheryl laughs into the kiss and pulls away to add, “So _that's_ what my tongue can do.”

“Shut up,” Toni chuckles pressing their lips together softly. She uses the element of surprise and flips a gigglesome Cheryl onto her back again, for control, as they continue to kiss softly, but with the passion of the moment waning and giving way to their sated bodies cooling down. This round may be over but they have all night.

They end up lying side by side under the covers, facing each other with their eyes shut. Their bodies are relaxed and resting, not quite asleep yet not completely alert either. It's still dark outside and the lights are out. They're physically exhausted, from each other and life in general, but Cheryl's mind is racing.

She really did it, huh? She had sex with Toni. And the world is still spinning. Actually she just had the best sex of her life with a woman, an exotic dancer at that, but more importantly a woman, and the world is still spinning. Like her head. She frowns, eyes burning with unshed tears as intrusive thoughts try to barge into her mind. There's no time for that right now.

She takes a deep breath and refuses to think about what she'll be missing for the rest of her life, refuses to think about what she'll have to endure for the sake of image, for the sake of maintaining the life she has, the life she knows, the life she hates. She pushes those thoughts aside about as easily as moving a boulder, instead _chooses_ to enjoy this moment while it lasts, is consumed by an overwhelming urge to fill the silence lest her thoughts find room to roam in the quiet of the night.

“Your hair’s so pretty.” It's random. She doesn't even open her eyes, simply states an earlier observation for the sake of talking, doesn't even expect Toni to answer.

“Thanks-” Her voice is amplified in a quiet room, each raspy frequency vibrating deep in Cheryl's chest. “-but it's easy to find something pretty when you have no idea what it’s been through.”

It's clearly meant to be a joke but the words unlock something inside Cheryl's mind. What she's been through, is _going_ through right now and the façade she's built up to hide behind, it all floods her mind. Her eyes burn and her throat tightens.

Cheryl sniffles. Shit, she can't do this right now, but the next thing she knows she's bundled up in Toni's arms with wetness streaming down her face.

“Hey, are you okay?”

“Sorry. I'm just a little overwhelmed.” She's feeling high and low all at once and she isn't sure what to do with it. She's feeling too much and somehow Toni holding her so tightly seems to make her cry harder.

“What's wrong?”

“Nothing. I've just... never done anything like this before.”

“You mean sex?”

“No, I meant... I mean...”

“Taking home a stripper?” Toni jokes flatly.

She shakes her head. “Taking home a woman. I haven't even been with a girl since I was a teenager.”

“If it makes you feel any better, I’ve never taken home a client before either.” She shrugs.

It does make Cheryl feel a bit better but she isn't about to say that out loud. “Why me, though?” she asks instead, immediately regrets it but her curiosity wins over her embarrasment.

Toni pauses to think feeling put on the spot. “Guess I just...” she shrugs again, “felt like we vibed... connected, maybe. And just for the record, I didn’t agree to come here with you because you’re obviously filthy rich. In case you were wondering. I just thought you were hot. Still do.”

Cheryl smiles to herself, preening at the compliment. “Tell me something I don’t know.” She enjoys feeling Toni's laughter right up against her ear, Toni's arm wrapped around her shoulders, her own body against the smooth curves of Toni's naked body. It feels good, it feels right.

“Do you regret it?” Toni asks with caution unsure where Cheryl's head is at. "What we just did?"

Cheryl sighs with a shake of her head. “This is pretty much the only thing I’ve done that I’ve wanted to do in a long time, so no. You are… you've been amazing.” Toni has no idea what any of that even means, what Cheryl's trying to say, but she patiently kisses the crown of her head, gentle hand rubbing her arm. “I feel like I’m dreaming and I never want to wake up.”

Cheryl can't hold back the tears as they start up again.

“Cheryl? What’s wrong?” Toni pulls her closer, tears spilling onto her bare chest.

“Nothing.” She sniffles, unconvincing in her denial.

“Please tell me, there’s clearly something wrong. If it's not what we did then what is it?”

“I c-can’t. I can’t tell you.”

“Why not, baby?”

“My secrets… they could ruin me and my family. It’s bad enough I let this happen. If _this_ were to come out-”

“Oh Cheryl, it’s okay. I won’t tell anyone about this.”

“How can I-” She takes a deep breath, words proving harder to form. "How can I know that, Toni?”

“Look at me.” Cheryl silently obeys her soft command, glistening eyes making out Toni's worried face in the darkness, brows furrowed in sincerity. “Okay? I _promise_ you. This is our secret. I may not be as high profile as you probably are, but I don’t want anyone knowing my business either. So please believe me when I say no one will know but you and me, okay beautiful?” She caresses her cheek, wiping away her tears and that seems to be just what Cheryl needs.

She sniffles with a nod, sniffling some more as her tears slowly stop falling.

“There you go, it’ll be okay. Now, you don’t have to tell me the whole story if you don't want, but can I just hold you for now?”

“Yes,” Cheryl says quietly, settles back into her arms. The fact that Toni's still here, not only that but simply holding her after they've already had sex, that shit blows her mind.

So Toni holds her. Holds her body against her chest which also holds her now biggest secret, holds her together as she struggles not to break down. Holds her until Cheryl can no longer hold her tongue.

She exhales a shuddering sigh, voice steady but quiet. “It’s all wrong.”

“What is, Cheryl?”

“Him. It feels wrong and I don’t know why I can’t… _feel_ anything with him. Except how wrong it is. I’ve known him my whole life, but I don’t love him. I don’t want him. Not like… " Cheryl trails off, scared half to death for what she's about to say. "Not like you, Toni. I know it’s crazy, we just met, but I’ve felt more tonight with you than I've ever felt with any man. And now I’m going to be his wife.”

“Oh... So you’re engaged.” The disappointment in Toni's voice is impossible to miss. On the inside it feels ten times worse to the tiny woman, feels like a punch to the gut.

“Yes... Tonight my friends threw me a bachelorette party and everything. And I let them. And it was terrible. They hired some guy to dance for me and I was mortified. Pretty sure they think I’m just a prude, but…” she shrugs.

“You’re just not into guys.”

“No. I’m not. I've tried, Toni. God knows I've tried.”

Toni rubs her arm with a soothing gentleness that has Cheryl melting against the touch. Toni's so soft it almost hurts.

“I don't know what to say, Cheryl. That... that really sucks.”

Cheryl scoffs. “Tell me about it. This time tomorrow I’ll have a husband." Actually saying the words out loud, it gives her pause. It hits her that she won't ever feel right doing the right thing. “That’s why I came to your club tonight. I just had to visit one more time, to say good-bye.”

“To yourself?”

Toni hits the nail on the head. “In a way. I guess it sounds stupid out loud, but I really thought I could shut it off. Instead I...” She leaves it at that, their current state of affairs goes without saying.

A contemplative quiet settles around the dark room for a long moment. Cheryl takes that to mean  that there's now tension between them.

She speaks to her quietly. “I’m sorry I lied to you, Toni. I probably should have told you about the engagement but I just didn’t want to be his fiancé tonight. I wanted to be just me and do what I want for once.”

“I get it.”

Cheryl isn't convinced. She looks up at her once more to read her face. “Are you mad at me?”

“Cheryl, why would I be mad? I’m in the business of pretend. I know everybody has secrets, and I guess I’m kinda used to being the secret.”

“I’m so sorry, Toni.”

“Don’t be. It’s really not that deep.”

But it is, and Cheryl wants to say so but  it's scaring her, the thought that Toni might get up and leave at any moment now that she knows the truth. Cheryl settles back into Toni's waiting arms instead, enjoying the concept of having arms to cuddle into that she actually wants to hold her. “What’s yours?”

“My what?” she rasps.

“Secret. If you don’t mind sharing.” It surprises Cheryl how little prodding it takes for Toni to answer her.

“Well, my grandpa definitely doesn’t know what I do for a living. _That’s_ an awkward conversation.” She chuckles humorlessly for once and the sound makes Cheryl uneasy. “Especially since I’m doing it for him. He’s old and he needs round the clock care. So I told him I’d bartend or something to pay for it. He said I should go to college instead and follow my dreams or whatever, stay 'out of trouble' but honestly, he’s the only family I've got and I don’t know what I’d do without him. It kills me that he thinks I'm wasting my time sticking around with him and that I have to lie to him about how we're able to afford things, but better that than talking to his headstone I guess... So yeah, I know a thing or two about secrets, Cheryl.”

Cheryl listens, hangs on her every word.  Thinks about JJ and how often she visits his grave having gone zero days without missing him. Restrains herself from waving her checkbook at the situation as she’s accustomed to doing, because she somehow just knows that Toni won’t appreciate it. So she listens instead until Toni goes quiet. “He sounds like a great guy, Toni, like he genuinely cares for you.”

“Yeah, well you know how grandparents can be.”

“I once overheard my nana tell my mother that she should have drowned my twin brother and I at birth.”

“Wow.”

“Yeah. My parents weren’t any better. Especially after my brother died. I hadn’t done anything right in mother’s eyes before I got engaged, not even after I took over the family business and made it not only legit but more profitable than it's ever been. Turns out you really can't buy love.”

“I'm really sorry for your loss, Cheryl. And your dad?”

“He’s dead too. I won’t bore you with the tragic details of my life story, but it seems to me that what you have with your grandpa is precious and I don’t blame you for holding onto him for dear life. I'd give anything to see my brother just one more time.”

It takes a moment for Toni to process what Cheryl just revealed to her. She's heard alot of tragic life stories during her bartending days, has lived one herself, so she may be a little jaded but this woman in her arms... she just can't ignore the pain in her voice.

“Thanks. I guess I really needed to hear that. I mean, I can relate to the whole shitty parents situation, mine are barely in my life unless they need something. I was even ready to quit my job tonight and leave this  fucking town and everything in it behind because it’s so hard sometimes. Thought maybe grandpa was right for a moment. And maybe he is. I just don’t know if I’m making the right decisions sometimes, you know?”

“Like leaving work with a complete stranger?”

Toni snorts. “ _This_  will definitely be the first and last time I do that. But I’m glad I did. There’s just something about you, and I wanted to know what it is.” Toni shrugs.

“ _Deviance,_ ” Cheryl mumbles to herself. She finds that the more she talks to Toni, the easier it is to open up. Even about this.

Toni doesn't quite catch it, but instead of letting it go she prompts her to repeat herself. “What’s that?”

“I said I’m deviant. My mother always somehow knew about me, this side of me, and she never passed up the opportunity to tell me how perverted I am, how deviant… loveless. I guess she was right.”

Panic grips her like an omen when Toni pushes her away, afraid she's said too much. She didn't mean to pour her life story out like this and now Toni is pushing her away. She looks up at her, but sees nothing but a concerned face.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

“Sh... Cheryl, listen to me and please hear what I'm about to say. Take it to heart. Your mother is wrong, you aren't perverted. You’re not loveless. You’re not deviant. You’re… _sensational_.”

Cheryl can’t stand it. She's overwhelmed by everything Toni says or does, takes it to heart and it's the foreigness of feeling safe and understood that truly breaks her. Where has this been all her life? And how does she go on without it after tonight? She buries her wet face into Toni’s neck and weeps herself to sleep, a soothing hand rubbing her back until she falls into unconsciousness.

Cheryl doesn't even realize they've fallen asleep until she wakes up. Warmth registers like a companion, but also like the alien feeling of being unalone for once. She can taste last night on her tongue, feel last night in her bones as she rolls over, on her skin as bruises make themselves known with every minute motion. She doesn't even try to stop the groan that rumbles through her chest as her muscles stretch and joints loosen with a pop, smiles with her eyes still shut as the ache between her legs triggers a film of memories broadcast on the inside of her eyelids.

Even though she pretty much cried herself to exhaustion, she feels pretty good, refreshed, energized, like a weight has been lifted. She feels lighter, freer. By no means are her worries erased, but for once she feels hopeful.

Cheryl gravitates towards the warm body beside her, her nose seeking out the scent of citrusy hair and inhaling deeply. Toni's here. She's still here. She spent the night. With her. Toni slept over and spent the night with her. Holding her. The loneliest woman to ever live didn't wake up alone for once, is waking up to a woman she could only ever dream up. A fantasy woman. Her fantasy woman. Cheryl's waking up to her fantasy in the real world and nothing bad has happened. Her eyes flutter open and shut again when the light coming in through the glass walls is too bright, but she opens them again because she just has to see for herself.

Long hair splayed on a white pillow in waves of rose-gold glisten in the early morning light. A sun-kissed shoulder subtly rises and falls with the quiet breathing of her lungs. Just listening to Toni breathing, Cheryl could get used to this she knows. She huddles in closer to mould herself to her bare back, spooning her like it's the most natural thing in the world. This coming from a woman who can't stand to be touched. Now she knows why. It's because she wants it too much. Scares her own self with how much she craves the contact from someone she actually wants to be touched by. To be touched like Toni touches her.

Her arm wraps around a tiny waist, her hand coming to rest on her stomach, starts laying kisses on her skin like a foundation. Maybe even feels her own arousal stir again at the feel of the smoothness under her lips. She doesn't want to wake her but she wants Toni awake, needs her attention again. Has to have her no matter who she upsets.

“Mmmm... morning.” Toni preens enjoying the sensation as those soft lips pepper kisses all over her sleep-warmed skin, sharp fingernails stalking over her trembling torso. She shivers, goose bumps forming.

At the sound of Toni's sleep-laden voice, Cheryl can feel that little stab of arousal again as though she didn’t just have sex mere hours ago. “Wake up,” Cheryl whispers, “I want you to fuck me again.”

Toni groans into laughter, voice cracking from misuse, a literal attack on Cheryl's senses. “Cheryl, I'm trying to sleep.”

“But I'm awake,” Cheryl pouts, “Wide awake.”

“You mean horny.” Toni finally turns over to catch Cheryl's blushing face and nude bottom lip bitten between ivory canines. “You're cute when you're embarrassed.”

“I can't help myself. You're just so beautiful, Toni.”

Toni can't even hate herself for giving in. That was cute. “Fine, let me go brush my teeth first.”

Cheryl simply kisses her, deepens it almost immediately. Then she pulls back with a smirk. “Your breath is fine. Everything about you is fine.”

“Alright alright,” the shorter woman chuckles wiping the sleep from her eyes, “Let's make it interesting. What's your dirtiest fantasy?”

Cheryl is taken aback for a moment but quickly recovers. “I- What we did was amazing. Let's do that again.”

“Come on.” Toni gives her that knowing smirk.

“I don't have any..." One more look at Toni is all it takes to break her down. "Fine, I do. But it's embarrassing.”

Toni reaches up to brush her messy morning mane behind her ear. “Cher, life's too short to pretend like you're not into some kinky shit.”

They both laugh out loud, Cheryl's head dropping onto her chest.

“What's that, Shakespeare?” Cheryl teases.

“Actually it is,” Toni retorts, “Never published it though. He just kind of saved it in his drafts like a tweet to send out later.”

Cheryl kisses Toni's smile, letting herself take the lead for a little bit while Toni's hands go straight for her breasts. Then Cheryl pulls Toni to lie on top of her, guides her hands up to wrap around her throat, and squeezes.

Toni moans when she realizes exactly what is being asked of her. She breaks the kiss to look into lustful brown eyes. Cheryl looks nervous so she smiles and kisses her again and again, her hair forming a cozy cave for lovers only. Her hands caress a long neck, thumbs trailing up and down her bobbing throat. Kisses travel down to her cheek, jaw, neck then she starts biting and sucking.

Cheryl's hips start bucking up into her, legs wide open and her core throbbing for attention.

Gently pressing her into the pillows propped against the headboard with her slight mass, Toni moves her hips against her, horny as fuck. Cheryl grabs Toni's waist, their legs intertwining, thighs pressing up against wetness and they start grinding against each other.

All of a sudden, Toni pulls away with a grin, breathing heavily, inspired. She sits up and grabs Cheryl's leg, holding it against her shoulder, sits on Cheryl's pussy and rotates her hips until their clits are somewhat aligned. When Cheryl gasps she knows she's got it. Then she settles all of her weight on that one point of contact, shuddering cause it feels good to her too.

Cheryl grabs onto the sheets beneath her as Toni's hips buck into hers. She starts to moan louder as they move harder and faster. The sight of the beautiful woman above her, her quick and deliberate movements as she grinds their slippery pussies together, the look of lust and concentration on her face as she makes sure they don't lose the precarious angle, the hand gripping  her leg almost painfully while the other holds onto the headboard, shaking it with each thrust. Toni's breast against the back of her thigh, reminding her that she's with a woman for fuck's sake. An absolutely gorgeous woman who has her other breast bouncing right in her face.

Cheryl leans up and takes it into her mouth, moaning around the hardened nipple. This makes Toni go somehow harder and faster, rocking their bodies and the bed even more and the fire Cheryl feels in her belly consumes her. Her own hips move to meet Toni's as she feels her orgasm fast approaching. She can't believe she's about to cum from being fucked by another woman's pussy.  The thought alone brings her so close.

Toni is far from done though. For the big finish she lays her body right up against her lover's bending Cheryl's leg so far backwards her knee presses into her pale breast. She places Cheryl's hand on her shoulder.

“Let go if you need me to stop, okay?” Cheryl nods and repeats her words back to her.

Then Toni wraps her fingers around Cheryl's throat, squeezing without ever breaking the violent rhythm of her hips, her pubic bone essentially slamming against the other woman's swollen clit at that point. Cheryl's eyes roll back into her head and her thighs start to shake immediately as she's deprived of oxygen. Toni looks down and can't help but comment on the sight before her.

“You're so hot right now, baby.”

She almost slips right off of Cheryl's pussy when a flood of liquid gushes out of the woman under her. Toni loses her mind a little bit. She hasn't been so turned on in her life and she knows she just needs to keep going just a little longer to get off as well. Cheryl's hand goes limp and Toni lets go of her neck at once, making sure she's still breathing. She sits back up and grabs onto Cheryl's leg and goes to town on that pussy, slamming her clit against her as hard and fast as she can, chasing that elusive end. It sounds as wet as it is, the bed rocking like a boat caught in a storm.

“Don't stop. Don't stop. Don't stop,” she hears Cheryl say.

“You gonna cum for me again, baby?”

“Yes! Please don't stop, Toni. I'm gonna cum.”

“Ugh, I'm gonna cum too, baby.”

“Cum all over my pussy, Toni. Please.”

“Shit."

And it happens again, this time it's Toni who goes over the edge first, hissing with shut eyes as they fall right off the edge one after the other, riding out their orgasms as they crash against each other.

Toni collapses on top of the taller woman, bodies twitching and shaking as wave after wave rolls through them, each one smaller than the last until only their breathing moves them.

Their panting evens out and Cheryl uses her last bit of energy to place her hand on Toni's hip, sliding it up her spine until her fingers are in her hair, palm cradling the base of her skull. She turns her head into Toni's neck and breathes her in. Sweat, shampoo, sex, peace.  Cheryl's other hand comes up to caress Toni's ass, squeezing slightly. She bares her teeth and runs them lightly over Toni's pulse point. That's when Toni stirs.

“Can you stop being so damn sexy for just one minute.”

Cheryl doesn't stop. When Toni moves to get off of her she doesn't let her. Instead she initiates another kiss.  “I just need one more, please,” she moans.

Opening her legs until Toni's thigh is firmly up against her center. She squeezes Toni's ass with both hands and grinds her own pussy upwards against the other woman's limp limb. She humps her leg so slowly, her clit still sensitive but at the same time she's so  unbelievably turned on she can't stop herself either.

“You're... in-fucking-satiable,” Toni says sucking on her neck, tasting her sweat. “Go ahead. Fuck yourself.”

So ever so gently and slowly, and with the help of Toni's special brand of encouragement in her ear, Cheryl uses Toni's body to bring herself to one final mind-numbing orgasm, the dead weight of Toni’s sweat-soaked body grounding her when she shakes with the aftershocks.

They turn their heads towards each other at the same time and lazily make out for a bit afterwards until Toni moves so that they’re side by side. Dejavu.

The sun blankets their slippery naked skin as a new day greets them. The image is beautiful but the thought of it digs a deep sadness inside Cheryl’s chest because this means their night of bliss is finally over.

Cheryl offers to order breakfast but Toni can't stay. She's getting dressed as they speak, each delicious piece of skin Cheryl can't get enough of  disappearing behind lace, denim, cotton and leather.

“What are you gonna do when you get home?”

“Shower. Change.” Toni's casual tone is completely put upon but Cheryl can't know that.

“Sleep?” she adds, making small talk to keep her for longer.

“I wish. I gotta get to my day job.” She smiles as the redhead’s forehead furrows at a bedside digital clock reading ungodly hour a.m.

“If I'd known I wouldn't have kept you so long. I'm so sorry.”

“Relax. Totally worth it."

“Let me at least drive you home or give you some-”

“Ugh. Not this again.”

“It’s not for the sex. It’s literally just for transport.”

“I can make my own way back home… but you already know that, don’t you cutie?”

Cheryl rolls her eyes, naturally. “I guess.”

“Last night was… amazing. And this morning. But we both know exactly what this is.”

Ouch. The truth feels like a punch to the gut and Cheryl wraps her arms around herself. "I’m never going to see you again, am I?"

“Look,” Toni steps closer to the bed until her hands are cradling Cheryl’s face as she looks up at her, voice dropping to a whisper, “Cheryl you are… you’re _unforgettable_. I know I said before I’m used to being kept a secret, but... I don’t think you’re the kind of girl I could keep a secret, even if I wanted to.”

“Honestly, I don’t think I could keep you a secret either, Toni,” Cheryl is hesitant to admit, but they both know that their instant connection is far too unique.

“Yeah. But come find me when you’re ready.” She kisses Cheryl’s forehead and Cheryl just looks up at her. They share one last long kiss. Their last kiss. Cheryl wills herself not to cry.

Instead she wraps the sheets around her naked body and follows Toni around like a lost puppy until she's at the door, looks back at her a last time.

“Good-bye, Toni.” Cheryl is so transparent it's heart breaking, mouth frowning and voice cracking with her farewell.

“Bye, beautiful.” Toni's voice doesn't crack but maybe her heart does a little as she shuts the door behind her. It's crazy, they met less than twelve hours ago. Their connection couldn't have been that strong that fast that they're struggling so much to let go. So then why does it feel like it?

Cheryl rests her forehead against the closed door, her heart aching. On the other side of it, Toni stares at the Do Not Disturb sign hanging off of the door handle. She unhooks it and looks at it, smiles sadly. Toni quickly catches a single tear before it can run down her cheek, sniffles and walks away.

Cheryl doesn’t really know what to do with herself. She feels more exposed now than she did with a stranger on and inside her naked body. Since they met, so many walls she built up came crashing down around them and Toni didn’t even have to try that hard. Now she’s left alone with no Toni and no walls to lean on. All that’s left is her and the life she has to get back to. She realizes she's crying when the tears blur her vision. She feels so stupid for reacting like this but she hasn't felt an instant connection like that since her brother JJ. And they were twins. How can she compare Toni to her twin brother, it's insane, but it's the closest comparison she has.

She thinks about Toni - beautiful, sexy, funny, sweet, tough Toni - and how she was so perfect, but ultimately gone. What if she was here to hold her and tell her everything will be okay even though she knows it won't be. Last night she was prepared for her life to change forever, but that was when she thought she had control over how it would change or at least fair warning, when she thought she would be getting married to a man she didn't love to maintain a life she wasn't living. Yes, _thought_. She's not so sure she can go through with it anymore.

Perhaps this is an ending after all, but this could just be the one she needs to begin again on her own terms. Why can’t her reality be what she fantasizes about? Why can’t her two worlds collide to form a new better one?

The answer is that she absolutely can, because she deserves it. She deserves to be happy.

Cheryl finds her phone in her purse and switches it on, ignores the flood of missed call and text message notifications.

**_‘Consider the wedding cancelled’_ **

_Delivered to Mother._

And it’s with this first action that she finally starts to feel peace and control, feels like herself for the very first time in the real tangible quantifiable world, one of her own making.

_You’re not deviant._

_You’re not loveless._

_You're unforgettable._

_Come find me when you’re ready..._

**Fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for sacrificing five minutes of your time. I welcome any and all well-intentioned feedback.
> 
>  [DaddiWasHere on Tumblr](https://daddiwashere.tumblr.com)


End file.
